Souls of the Sea
by BKMDPK
Summary: New fic from new author. May repost when proper revisions are made. SO enjoy the story of some familiar characters on the High Seas...slight OOC..new locale... READ & REVIEW PLEASE...appreciate Ü
1. Souls of the Sea 1

Disclaimer: I don't own soul calibur/edge/blade. They belong to namco. I own my soul though.

Author's Note; This is the first of the many stories that are going on in my head about this. Interestingly this is the first of all of them that I actually typed and posted out of all the others. I have taken liberty of my poetic license and changed some of the personalities of the people and other small details buts it's all for the sake of a good story. Since not too many people have tried using Southeast Asia as a locale for a SC story I tried why not give it a shot and see how it will compare with the other stories. All locales, subjects, and people may or may not be real, mostly cause I am not sure if its true or not. Oh well... I got OC's too but thye won't play a big part... it think

The streets were bustling with people and the common folk as it often was during the midday. Merchants were advertising their wares; each competing with each other's escalating voices. People were browsing through the stalls or just passing by to get to the boardwalk. The road was particularly busy, with new arrivals coming from the shore. It is not too often does three consecutive shipments come in one week. The whinnies of horses and the shouts of men filled the streets. A normal person would have been somewhat bothered with all the noise. All accept one.

Above all the din, looking over at the busy bayside, a woman was standing in her veranda, eying the passersby. To the people below, she was a stunning lady. Platinum hair, a rarity in those times, and striking facial features made her a wonder to behold from where they were standing. A velvet red dress and make-up made it obvious who she was. Few people were as rich as her on their sleepy little island post off the pacific.

"Madame Isabella Valentine."

"What is it?" she said somewhat annoyed, still looking over her balcony.

"The guests have arrived, madam," her butler replied.

"Hmm...Very good. Send them upstairs and prepare some tea. It would be barbarism to not show good hospitality to our guests," she said quickly sending her butler down the service stairs.

Isabella hurried to the mirror to make some last minute touches with her make-up, a common sight to see among aristocratic women. She proceeded to sit by the balcony with a teacup in her hands, trying to look calm. To appear too excited or too nervous, she thought, would be a sign of weakness.

Two guards, who barged through the doors, pushing the butler aside, broke the silence. Turbans on their head and swords in their hands, they did not look too different from the Mongols that Isabella has read about in her books. A man dressed in a heavy silk robe with a bamboo hat proceeded to enter the room after scanning the room stepped aside to reveal a small girl, perhaps no more than 25, in a white and blue silk robe standing behind him.

"My lady, I wasn't able to stop them. They wouldn't listen to me," explained the butler.

"It is alright. We shouldn't expect too much from barbarians."

"Lady Isabella Valentine?" the man behind the girl asked, ignoring the comment Ivy just made.

"Indeed I am. However, please feel free to call me Ivy," she said, giving a small bow.

The two did not seem impressed.

"We presume that the proper arrangements have been made for our journey?" the man asked sharply.

"Of course it has. We are the leading shipping and trading company this side of Indies. A simple delivery job would hardly seem a difficult task. I have arranged our fastest ship serve as your vessel. You will see hthat it should be able to accommodate whatever cargo you are here to transport. I am honored that you have chosen this company and if we would just proceed with our transaction, I can deliver you to your ship.

"Very well, we shall secure the area and remove all unnecessary..."

"You shall remove nothing. The last time I checked, you were simply passenger of my ship. You have no authority to go checking anything. Please travel with the thought that you have the best security in this business."

"This is a matter of international welfare. Our agreement was that you provide the ship, while we provide the security and the goods," interrupted the man.

"Correction. You would provide the cargo and the security for the cargo. Anything applying to the ship will be under my charge. If this mission is as important as you say, an empty ship is bound to rouse suspicion and as they say 'Rumor flies quickly from the ears of men.'"

"We are responsible for the welfare of the goods, if anything happens..."

"My friend, nothing will happen. You are beginning to sound like a broken record. We will thoroughly screen all passengers. They paid as much as you did..."

"We are not going to let strangers on this ship! I ought to just take that ship and..."

"And what? This harbor is filled with ships that will launch after you at my whim. Not to mention that you have to wade through my personnel to get your grubby little hands on my ship.

"ENOUGH!!!"

Both were shocked by the outburst. They looked around for the source of the interjection, only to see the young girl eying both of them. She marched up towards them and pushed the man away from Ivy.

"Tsu Yen! That is enough! I am aware of your concer, but you are simply making matters worth. That is why you are and always will be a soldier nothing more," the girl said, each word accompanied by a step forward that caused the man to have his back against the wall.

"Yes, my lady," said Tsu Yen reluctantly. _Why did he have to back down to this Englishwoman_, thought Tsu Yen.

Ivy, in turn was very surprised at the outcome of events. She expected that the cargo they kept on talking about was this girl, perhaps some daughter of the emperor. After her little lecture, it seemed that she was really the one in charge. The girl fixed her composure and turned toward Ivy.

"Miss Valentine..."

"Just call me Ivy," she said, trying to ease the formalities.

"Miss Ivy, I would like to humbly apologize for the rude actions of my associate. He has a very low opinion of non-Chinese people and your comment earlier just enraged him more. Please, however, that both our peoples are very civilized and that is why we are able to have this transaction today.

"Apologies accepted. It is comforting to know that I am dealing with a sensible person rather than some brute," Ivy commented, looking at Tsu Yen.

"Yes, thank you. You are aware for the reason that we are meeting in secret now, are you not?"

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten involved with such a lucrative prospect."

"We are special envoy from the Emperor of China. We are here to ensure the safety of the transport of cargo that is very important to the prosperity of China and your home, England."

"Ahh, so you are special operations personnel sent to protect these cargos from those who seek to acquire it."

"Actually, we are the Royal Guard and in essence, yes that is what we are here to do. You are aware of the meeting that had just been undertaken between our two countries."

"Such great news does not escape my ears that easily. China has already declared that it shall turn over its colonies and possessions over to British power, save for a few key cites and ports. The British Empire has agreed to turn over something of great importance that it has acquired in recent conflicts between our two countries and our enemies. In order to seal the deal, you and I must deliver the cargo back into Chinese waters. Since you are the governor of area, new acquisitions will prove a very great profit for you.

"You know how we businessmen think," chuckled Ivy scratching her chin.

"You are correct. Since you are the one who would profit from this the most, we entrust you in delivering the cargo and ourselves safely," stated the girl. "In light of that, you must be aware of why we are taking these measures. If anything happens, you will be held responsible and our governments will not go lightly on this. We will go on the ship and allow the passengers to go on, but we shall be the judge of who will go and who will not."

Ivy, though seemingly attentive, was slowly getting annoyed. She was Isabella Valentine, the Ivy of the East. No one lectures her, but now, some Chinese dumpling was doing just that. It is easy to say that it did not sit well with her. She thought she had had enough.

"I am aware of your concern, we shall take every precaution and send our top security with you on you journey," Ivy said hoping to satisfy the annoying little girl.

"I am afraid that is not enough. We request that you accompany us on this journey. You are the ones that your sailors answer to and it would seem inappropriate if we gave orders to your men. Let us say, that your presence will give us an insurance package."

A lump filled Ivy's throat. Though she was the favorite of the Australian coast, she wasn't exactly miss popular everywhere else. At the same time, however, she became excited. It had been ages since she captained a ship. Too long she thought.

"Amusing proposition," chuckled Ivy, covering her mouth trying to hide her delight.

"We do not find this funny," interrupted Tsu Yen.

"Very well, I shall act as your nanny for now."

"It is agreed then, we leave at dusk."

"I didn't catch your name. It is rude for two people to close a deal without even knowing each other's name..."trailed Ivy.

"Xianghua."

"By the way, it seems you are much to young to take such heavy a responsibility. Keep this act up too long and you'll grow old before you even notice. Responsibility is something everyone should learn, but act your age," commented Ivy.

"Hold your tongue," interrupted Tsu yen, who unsheathed his sword.

"Enough, you have caused enough trouble. Miss Ivy, I suggest that you keep your comments to your self. This relationship has gotten off on a rocky start. This will be a long journey. I hope you can change your attitude quickly,' said Xianghua in a tone not fitting a young lady.

"Likewise," replied Ivy, turning back to the balcony.

The Chinese respectfully bowed to Ivy and left in order to make the necessary preparations. Ivy, on the other hand, did not take the situation as calmly as they have done. She walked up to the mirror with a frown on her face. She hated having to look happy and hospitable. She picked up an untouched crumpet that was served for her guest and took a mouthful. She sighed and walked to the balcony, still chewing on the crumpet. She felt the sheath on the side of her dress. She found the handle and squeezed it hard.

"Ivy, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?"

This was going to be a complete waste of time. Or at least that's what she thought.


	2. Souls of the Sea 2

A/N: Wow!! Yes!!! Reviews and good ones too! Constructive criticism is what I want and need. Hope you readers can drop your reviews whenever you read the story. Sometimes its all an author needs to keep writing. Tell me what I need or what you want. No prob. Anyway, on to some of the comments, I am using my poetic license to change some of the story. I'm not too particular as to which SC this was...its just SC. My history may be a little off but the British had colonies in South East Asia, and I know some were from other countries but it's a small detail. I know putting lots of things from different times together but you seriously can't have all SC characters in one timeline,(Siegfried was from the post-crusades, Raphael was from pre-Napoleonic era, Rock was when the British had colonies, etc) Anyway, enough with the explanations, on with the story. BTW, I thought of a beta reader, but I might skip o that until more people suggest it. (Beta reader is a person who reads a story before it is posted, something like an editor...I think.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur and all characters are copyrights of NAMCO except for a particular boy who starred in various Nintendo games.

A crowded city can be a daunting place for a stranger. All sorts of people walk the streets, some rich, others poor. People walk along in their own world, each with their own purposes. Some are hurrying to work, others are casually going to eat lunch, and still others have their own business to attend to. Each are scurrying by, ignoring others, yet doomed to live with them. People have a tendency to blend in or stick out in a crowd. A particular individual sticks out in this particular crowd in this particular city.

As he walks by, people tend to look over their shoulder as if to make sure their eyes did not deceive them. This boy was quite the conspicuous one in the crowd. In such a modern age, people rarely walk around with a sword and shield hanging from their back. Even less wear heavy clothing in a climate so wanting of rain or clouds or a cool sea breeze. To say he is strange from his green clothing and weapons was one thing; it is a whole different subject to say that he was strange by glancing at his face.

His eyes, his deep blue eyes, betrayed his otherwise childish appearance. Though his body was small and his face was young, one can tell from his eyes that this person has seen and done more than anyone could do in a lifetime. His ears, slightly covered by his hat, pointed out in an unnatural way, a way that people normally see only in fairy tales. Were here he taller man, people would have taken notice, but because of his small stature most people do not. Despite his size, however, he walks on with a purpose, head held high.

"Come one, come all!!! Last tickets for the _Queen's Affinity_!!! Reasonable prices, right here, right now!!! Come and deal me!!!" yelled a salesman in a small booth off to the side of a café.

The boy ear's twitched upon hearing the calls of the salesman. He hurriedly put his hand in his pocket. After searching through what seemed to be a horribly filled pocket, he finally got out a small piece of paper. He looked at the flier, seeming to have a hard time looking at. It seemed that he was reading it, one letter at a time. After a few more times of scanning, the boy hastily made his way for the screaming merchant.

The boy surveyed the merchant when he reached him. He was a chubby fellow, more than a few times the boy's own waist. His dark purple jacket was kept around his waist by a sturdy leather belt. A green fedora, with a feather on top, was upon his balding head, for it seemed that he wore a wig as well as a hat. The boy laughed at this silly man's sense of fashion.

"You'll never get a better deal in your life! World-class ship for a small time price!! Its...hey what are you doing?" said the merchant as the boy ran up to him, tugging at his shirt and showing him the flier. "Ah, kiddo! Ya want a ticket for the ship, eh? How much you got?"

The boy put down his bag that he carried along with his sword and shield. He rummaged through his bag, which was just as disorganized as his pockets, and found a small purse. He tossed it to the merchant, who was waiting impatiently for what this boy could pay him with.

"Let's see here? Is this all you've got?" questioned the merchant with a frown.

Unaware of the merchant's displeasure, the boy nodded quickly. He stuck out his hand, expecting the merchant to give him a ticket.

"Are you nuts, boy? These are just chump change and toy jewels. No way can you trick me with such junk!! Now get out of here, I've got customers to attend to!" yelled the merchant, throwing the purse and its contents at the boy's face.

The boy, though startled, hurriedly gathered his coins and jewels and tried to give it again to the merchant.

"I already told you!! You ain't gonna get nuthin' from me with what you've got. Try again in a couple of years when you got a job and made some money. Now get outta here!" yelled the annoyed merchant, who started to push the boy out into the crowd. "Get your _Queen's Affinity_ tickets right here!! Last chance, it's leaving today."

The boy insisted on buying the ticket, alternately showing the merchant his coin purse and the flier. Each time he walked up to the stall, he was pushed out again on the street. The more the boy insisted, the more the merchant got angry. It didn't take much for the merchant to snap.

"Now listen here boy!! I didn't want to hurt you, but know you've asked for it," said the merchant, grabbing the boy by the collar and pulling his hand back, readying for a punch.

The boy instinctively reached for his sword, but, remembering that he had put it down with his bag, he just raised his hand to block the punch of the angered merchant. The boy was able to block the punch with his right hand and broke free from the grip of the merchant with his left. After falling to the floor, the boy struggled to get up and was met with a fist to his gut.

"That'll teach you," the merchant said pushing him into the street, accidentally making him hit a cloaked man behind them.

"I don't think you'll be able to call this customer service," said the man whom the boy backed into, "now would you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for the trouble mister. You see it's just that that street rat was..." said the merchant in a humble tone.

"Enough with the excuses," sighed the man, helping up the boy from the ground, "Your problems have little concern with me. My concern is whether you will sell me a ticket. How many exactly do you have for sale?"

"Planning to go out with a special someone, eh? You're lucky today; two are left. Feel free to buy both; I'll even give ya a discount?" grinned the merchant.

"Before you do, I have but two questions. First, what is your base price, and second," said the man, looking over his shoulder to the boy rubbing his cheek, "what exactly was your reason for such harsh behavior on that boy?"

"I'll give ya one for 40 pounds, and both for seventy-five. Whadda ya think?"

The man stood there without a word. That unnerved the merchant into asking what was wrong.

"You didn't answer my second question," said the man sternly.

"Well, he was bothering me. He wanted to buy a ticket for what amounted to be about, give or take, 15 pounds," muttered the merchant nervously.

"Hmm...Very well, I shall take both tickets for 60 pounds!" said the man calmly.

"60 pounds! The retail price of one of these tickets are at least that much, I already gave it way to at a good price. It's a steal!" pleaded the merchant.

"It's my final offer! Give me a break!"

"70 pounds!"

"C'mon. Give at least 80!"

"Your previous offer was a generous 75 pounds!" said the man, poking the man's round stomach.

"Well that was the last offer! You changed the offer so I changed mine!" said the merchant impetuously.

"YOU DARE CHEAT A SOREL?!?" roared the man, throwing off his cloak to the side.

The man was already a intimidating with his cloak on, but now that his features were shown, he was even more threatening. His bright blonde hair reflected the sunlight, seemingly giving off an aura. His looked down upon the merchant, for he was well over a foot taller than the man. His blue eyes gazed at the quivering merchant. His features seemed frightening at first, but then his face softened as he stroked his goatee.

"You shall accept my offer 75 pounds," said the man in a soft tone.

"And if I don't?" said the merchant, visibly sweating in the face of this Sorel person.

"You shall accept my 75 pounds," chuckled the man, "or you shall accept this rapier to the throat."

Before the merchant could react, Sorel had already unsheathed his sword sending the tip to the man's throat, just enough to tickle his skin. The crowd around them scattered at the sight of the drawn sword. Some ran for the police, and this sent Sorel the message that he had to work quickly.

"I suppose that this is a generous offer, don't you think?" whispered Sorel.

"You wouldn't dare..." said the merchant, who was the brink of wetting himself.

"I could get this over with and be gone in an instant. You, my friend, are in a most precarious position. I could leave you the 75 pounds and take the tickets or I could just simply take the two tickets," smiled Sorel.

"Alright, alright!! Take the damn tickets!" the merchant said as he took the tickets form his tickets.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Sorel, as he threw his coin purse to the merchant.

The merchant caught the purse. Looking into it, he laughed, for he saw that the purse had at least 100 pounds in it.

"Stupid fool! You gave me 100 pounds for 2 measly tickets on some rickety ship. Haha!" yelled the merchant at the man.

"I simply wanted to pay you for the damages I have caused you," said Sorel calmly.

"What damages?" questioned the merchant.

Sorel proceeded to tear apart the merchant's stall. He shredded the curtains and sliced the table clean in half. He ruined merchant's clothes by carving _SOREL _on the front and he cut the belt to reveal the flabby stomach. He gave the merchant a quick kick to the gut and as a final insult, he took the green fedora and tossed it to the strange elfin boy, who had been silently watching the whole time.

"Hmm...that amounts to 30 pounds for your stall, 20 pounds for your clothes, 10 pounds for your doctor's bill, and 25 pounds for your hat. All in all I gave you about 15 pounds. It's almost as if you sold the two tickets to the kid back there. You probably would have had an easier time anyway."

As Sorel turned to walk away, the merchant threw a knife that he had hid in his stall. Sorel noticed it too late and he soon found a knife protruding from his side. He collapsed, grasping his side. The sounds of policemen could be heard form the distance and Sorel chuckled to himself.

"Heh...all this time of living and surviving ending in me jailed for a ticket home. How sad..." said Sorel.

Suddenly, someone was tugging at his clothing behind him. It was the boy. He was tugging at Sorel signaling him to run to what seemed to be an alley. Before Sorel could say anything, he found himself being lifted and carried by the strange boy. Sorel then found the will to fight and together they ran towards the alley and into the back streets of the city. As soon as they were out of sight of the police, the boy set Sorel down and began to look through his belongings.

"Kid, I'd thank you back there, but I could've handled it on my own," said Sorel as he struggled to get up.

The boy stopped Sorel from getting up and firmly sat him back down. A few moments later he took herbs, ground them and applied them to Sorel. He tended to the stab wound and then said a few words. A blue light emanated from his hands and Sorel could feel a surge of energy flow through him. Sorel struggled to get up and even though he still felt pain, he could easily move and fight if need be.

"Wow. You do wonders, eh kiddo?" said Sorrel , patting the boy on his head.

The boy smiled sheepishly as Sorel turned around to leave. Sorel then felt the boy grab his hand. He turned around and saw the boy showing him the flier. Sorel laughed as he figured out what the boy wanted.

"Well, I guess I do owe you one. I'll give it to you but only after you show me the jewels that merchant said were toys," said Sorel.

The boy got out his bag of coins and tossed it to Sorel. Sorel examined the contents, eyes wide with shock.

"That merchant was more stupid than I thought. This stuff is the real deal. I'd say you stole it but you're too much of a kid to do something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't get you hands a little dirty in a fight to get these. You could've easily muscled the merchant into giving you those tickets but you took the path of the shy boy. Unfortunately, I'm not as subtle or patient so you would have to excuse my methods. I'll give you the ticket in exchange for this shiny green gem you got. Deal?" said Sorel with a genuine smile.

The boy nodded quickly and grabbed the jewel. He put his hands over it and the gem shown like his hands did before. After that , he exchanged the gem for the ticket. Sorel pocketed the gem and at the same time he felt something hard and cold. He felt it. _I'll be home soon_, thought Sorel.

"You probably did some hocus-pocus on that gem just like you did with your hands. I'd keep I with me all the time, don't worry. Since we're going the same way, why not go together? A long ship ride could go a lot faster with some company. What was your name by the way? I'm sorry I must be so rude. I am Raphael Sorel, _the_ Raphael Sorel," grinned Raphael.

The boy dropped down onto the floor and started to scribble on the floor with a stick he found near by.

"Runes? I was never into that Viking stuff, though I did read some when I was a child. Hmm...let's see, what does it say? UNK? LINY? LNK? Ahh...never mind. We don't need to be on a first name basis anyway. We can decide on names later. We'd better pick up our pace a bit or else we'll miss the boat," said Sorel as he walked off, the boy following close behind. "That hat looks good on you..." he continued to comment.

The two made their way to the waterfront and soon they found the pier where the _Queen's Affinity_ was docked. The pier was filled with strange black clothed guards, quite unlike the usual private guard that usually patrolled the docks. Many of them had oriental features and each of them was thoroughly checking through the luggage of passengers, much to their dismay. Sorel had chosen it was the right time to try to board the boat as inconspicuously as possible. However, for someone with the reputation of Raphael Sorel and the appearance of the boy that tagged along with him, they were bound to attract some unwanted attention.

"SOUND THE ALARM!! RAPHAEL SOREL HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" cried one of the Asian guardsman in a heavy accent.

All the black clothed guards gathered around the two, unsheathing their swords and spouting out insults in their own native tongues. Raphael had proceeded to draw his rapier and likewise the boy took out his sword and shield.

"We don't want to kill them," whispered Raphael to the boy, "just stun them."

A pair of guards attacked and Raphael proceeded to parry both their attacks and trip them at the same time. Behind him, the boy was in a sparring mode with two other guards. Fighting one side by side was tiring and he ended up just blocking each sword strike with his shield and followed up with a blow to the head from his hilt. Raphael and the boy were fighting back to back, careful not to injure their would be attackers. Raphael was successful in disarming three guards by throwing their weapons in the river while the boy took a less complicated approach by simply striking his attacker's head with his shield. As skilled as the two were, the Chinese Royal Guard was no easy opponent, especially when their two seniors officers step onto the field.

"It seems Lady Valentine could not keep her word. We have not even left shore and some bandit is trying to take over the ship," said the male leader to his counterpart.

"To the contrary, I had wished some sort of action would occur. I'm gonna enjoy this little hindrance in our plans," replied the girl, removing her blue cloak

"These seem to bit more tougher than the goons we had faced earlier," chuckled Raphael. "I'll take the man. You take the girl. She seems your type."

The boy blushed, but even when blushing he took a ready stance. Raphael stood fast with his rapier pointing from the side of his body, one hand on his waist. The blushing boy raised his shield and readied his sword under it. The man stood stoic as his wide broadsword, held by two hands, reflected the sunlight. The girl twirled her slender sword from hand to hand, keeping the boy from guessing where it was going to come from. After a long silence, a voice rang out. It wasn't any of the fighters though.

"It is about time you have gotten here!" yelled Ivy from her ship. "I was wondering what would make the infamous Raphael Sorel late on such an occasion. 'Punctuality was the gift of kings' was it not?"

The four stood still with shock. Or rather, three stood in shock while the boy still had his guard up. No one had yet told him that they were expected.

"Let me present to you, Lord Raphael Sorel, famed as a noble of France and a delinquent resident of this little island. He will be my head security personnel, only to be overruled by myself and the good girl Xianghua," said Ivy casually.

"You are letting this criminal on to this ship. A criminal your own government has sent here to be kept under control. This is preposterous. This is insane. This is..." complained Tsu Yen, the male leader.

"This is my will and has been agreed upon by your commander Xianghua," commented Ivy.

"My Lady, surely Miss Valentine is lying. You can't let this felon on the ship, knowing what is on board!" pleaded Tsu Yen.

"I had wanted to face this man in battle to see if he was truly the man Lady Ivy had said he was. It seemed he has proven his point facing us without flinching. I trust Lady Ivy will ensure that Mr. Sorel will not cause further problems?" yelled Xianghua to Ivy. "I would just like to clarify who is your young companion?"

"Yes, Mr. Sorel. I did not authorize you to bring a assistant," questioned Ivy.

"He is neither my lackey nor your enemy. He is simply a person who wishes to go home. He will be under my supervision as my personal aide as I am the personal aide of Lady Valentine. He is not familiar with our language and to make him travel with out a familiar face would be cruel. I humbly request that you allow my companion to travel with us for the length of this journey," said Raphael with a hint of sincerity and sarcasm in his voice.

"What is this little boy's name?" asked Tsu Yen roughly.

Raphael struggled with this question for he really did not know the boy's name. He then remembered the scribbles on the floor earlier today. He tried to think of a suitable English word that would vaguely be like his name.

"Link. I am his link to the world as I am a link to your success," replied Raphael proudly.

"You always make everything melodramatic. Very well, let's get the preparations over and done with. The passengers are on board and the cargo is ready. Xianghua and Tsu Yen, please board and make the final checks. Link get on board and I'll show you your quarters," said Ivy, barking out other orders.

As soon as everyone else got on board, Ivy noticed that Raphael was still on the pier.

"C'mon get up here already. You've been sulking for five years. It's about time you've shown your face. And what's with that 'Link' name it's horrible," joked Ivy.

"I would've preferred a French name," said Raphael nonchalantly.

Raphael walked up the gangplank. The gangplank was brought up and the anchor was pulled. The sails were brought down and soon they caught the wind and moved down the docks. Men were working their posts and Link was waiting by the entrance to the quarters.

"It's been too long," whispered Ivy into Raphael's ear.

"It hasn't been long enough," replied Raphael in a cold tone.

This chapter was much longer than expected. This was originally supposed to be 2 separate chapters but I guess I was on a roll. I hope this chapter wasn't too dragging. It seemed like it when I wrote it, but as I read it went a little fast so I don't know how it really is. Please READ & REVIEW. I'd really appreciate comments on this story, I'm really getting confident about this story. Please drop a review to say what it needs or has too much of. Corrections and suggestions are cool too. I added link as a character because he seemed like a guy that could pop-up into our history at any given point in time, so please don't get angry if I added him. Actually I haven't played any Zelda game so I don't know if he uses herbs, heal and empower with his hands, or anything. I'm basically taking him as an original character though he's not mine. For those who wonder when Souledge/blade will come out. Don't worry they will, otherwise it wouldn't be a Soul Calibur Adventure story.

PLEASE GIVE COMMENTS, COMPLAINTS, SUGGESTIONS, AND VIOLENT REACTIONS IN THE REVIEWS THANK YOU!!!!

Thanks to: Sycogerl64, Dr.Wilopolis, Freya Sacksen, YF-21


End file.
